


My Song

by whitewolfandthefox



Series: Jaskier x Reader One Shots [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst, F/M, Not Happy, Sad Ending, descriptions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitewolfandthefox/pseuds/whitewolfandthefox
Summary: A sudden attack leaves you wounded, Jaskier desperate to keep you with him
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Series: Jaskier x Reader One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658923
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	My Song

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts from TAD: I've run out of words, my song

You doubled over, tears running down your face as you clutched at your stomach, aching as you laughed at Jaskier’s joke. The bard grinned at you, delighted at your reaction to his comment. You gripped his shoulder, leaning on him as you gasped for air, lungs protesting at your actions. It took a few minutes, but you eventually calmed down, wiping your face with a handkerchief handed to you by your lover. He took your hand, squeezing it gently as you recovered, his arm supporting you as you wheezed slightly, grinning up at him brilliantly.

“It really wasn’t that funny, love.” He admonished you, ignoring the stares the two of you were getting from travellers passing by.

“Fine, if that’s what you would like, darling. It was a terrible joke, and I laugh out of pity rather than amusement. Is that more to your liking?” You poked him in the chest, fake pouting as he pretended to recoil, hand covering where you poked him as a wounded expression came over his face.

“Wounded, by the love of my life, of all people! How could you betray me like this?” Jaskier keeled over backwards, arms flailing as he caught your shoulder, tugging you down into the grass with him as he fell. The two of you had ventured out to a small hill just outside of the town you were in, packing a lunch of cheese, bread, and wine. You were content to spend the afternoon in the quiet before having to perform that evening. 

Jaskier had been invited to perform for a nobleman in town, he was having a celebration for his daughter’s birthday and she had requested the famous bard perform at the feast. Jaskier had of course accepted, especially after hearing of the offer of free lodging and meals while there. You had joined him, having begun to perform with him, the two of you getting along like pigs in mud. The two of you had met at Oxenfurt; Jaskier had been at the university to give a guest lecture and you had been there for a performance. You were a master violinist and composer; you had been debuting a song cycle you had written for an ensemble.

The male bard sought you out and the two of you had hit it off, spending many nights in the pub before eventually falling into bed together. When it had been time for Jaskier to leave he had pleaded with you to come with him, and to both of your surprise you had accepted. You had never really travelled as a bard before, preferring to reside in your hometown and only venture out for performances. You were in fairly high demand, but had decided that you could use this time to compose. You had followed the bard to meet up with the Witcher, your quiet demeanor seeming to help Geralt accept you into the little group fairly quickly; you weren’t as loud and obnoxious as Jaskier was at times. You still plucked at your instrument each night, but it was quiet, sometimes soothing. 

Jaskier would often join you, and the two of you began performing together at inns. You didn’t often sing, your voice was fine, but you preferred to play your instrument, to let Jaskier have the spotlight. When you found yourselves playing for the upper class, you would perform a few songs of your own, the ladies enjoying listening to the higher tones of your violin before Jaskier took over again with a dancing tune. 

It was the same pattern this evening; Jaskier and yourself performing some of his better known songs before you took center stage as you played your own compositions. The birthday girl performed her song on the piano, the audience politely applauding as you joined her, playing a duet that both of you knew before you performed another one of your originals. As a new round of wine and ale was served, Jaskier took the stage to perform faster paced tunes, you retreating to the side for a break of your own. As you moved through the room you were stopped a few times as people congratulated you on your performance. You felt your cheeks flush at the praise, never having been comfortable with the attention before escaping to the corner your pair had claimed. 

A serving girl was quick to stop by with a plate of food and drink for you as you settled your instrument back in its case. You tucked into your meal, enjoying the food as you watched Jaskier stir the crowd into a frenzy, the uptight lords and ladies relaxing as the booze flowed and the night grew darker. You always enjoyed when he played, watching his nimble fingers work the strings on his lute, listening to his clear voice dance over the melody. Jaskier was a master showman and he knew it; drawing the crowd in before releasing them to enjoy whatever he launched into next.

Break finished, you rejoined your lover, your bow dancing over the strings as you harmonized with Jaskier’s folk songs, foot tapping along to the beat as the dancers whirled around the room. You watched the skirts swirl past you, catching on dancers’ legs as they passed each other, boots stomping the stone floor in time with the song. The room grew warm, the smell of sweat and spilled booze growing strong. The two of you played until the early mornings, finally staggering back to your assigned room once the last of the drunks and late night lovers had made their way from the ballroom.

You tiredly turned your back to Jaskier, silently asking him to unlace your dress. You shivered as his finger released you from the cloth, dropping it to the floor before coming back up to whisper down your bare skin. You felt your hair swept from your back before his lips pressed into your shoulder, teeth nipping at the skin as you gasped. He pressed open-mouthed kisses to your skin, making his way up your neck to behind your ear, teeth scraping at the spot that always made you melt.

You were suddenly whirled as your back was pressed against the wall, the wood cold against your skin as slender fingers caught your wrists, Jaskier holding your arms above you. You sighed as you felt a knee shoved between your legs, heat pooling in your core at the action. Lips met yours, a messy kiss as you fought for dominance. You finally relinquished control as the bard dominated, hard body pressing against yours, tongue exploring your mouth. Your wrists were pushed together, one hand pinning them as the other came down to grip your hip, digging bruises into the skin. 

A squeak was drawn from you as Jaskier lifted you, legs wrapping around his hips as he carried you over to the bed, teeth nipping at the crook of your shoulder as he made his way over to the bed. He dropped you on the mattress, climbing after you once his clothes were shed, body covering yours as his thighs straddled your hips, his mouth chasing your lips. You lost yourself in a blaze of pleasure, the feeling of skin on skin as hands explored familiar places, the night passing in a blur of skin, sweat, and dirtied sheets, your bodies never leaving each other as the two of you lapsed into sleep.

**~*~*~*~**

It was a late start the next morning, the entire keep slow to wake up after a night of partying. You and Jaskier took a late breakfast in the common eating area before Jaskier charmed a lunch out of the cooks. You had laughed behind your hand, grinning down at the table to hear the verbose gestures that the bard was making. You set out a little bit later, Jaskier lamenting the loss of feather beds and warm water to bathe in.

“But think of the stories you will write once we see Geralt again, I’m sure his last contract was interesting.” The Witcher had been talking about an Alp before you left, a substantial reward being offered once the creature was disposed of. The two of you would meet up with him at an inn in the next town over before continuing your journey. Geralt generally had a direction in mind, you and Jaskier wandering behind him.

The day was a beautiful one, the clouds slowly passing through the serene sky. The birds sang in the trees, you smiling up at the flashes of colour that flitted through the branches around you. Jaskier sang under his breath as he walked next to you, fingers laced together as you swung your arms between you. Your attention was pulled upward, murmuring an invocation to the gods in thanks of the day.

You and Jaskier had been walking for hours, deciding to stop for a brief lunch before continuing. The two of you settled underneath the shadows of the trees, your head in your lover’s lap as you relaxed on the cool ground. You peered up at him, a soft smile on your face as you watched him, Jaskier writing notes into his little notebook he always carried with him. He was always writing, your bard, inspiration hitting him at any moment. He was your muse, your song, everything you had composed over the last few months of travelling had revolved around him.

Your recent composition started off sweet, following the soft sounds of young love, slowly growing to a crescendo of passion. Lovers clashed, the melodies and harmonies alternating with each other as they slowly weave together to fall low, doubts and troubles weighing on a relationship. The music went dark, the lower pitch enhanced by the fear and desperation that was felt as lovers pulled away, flames died out and relationships ended. Just as it felt as if nothing would end happily, a lone flute sang out above the heaviness, crying out for the gentle notes of love as it fought to overcome the differences. Slowly, other instruments would join in, the tone lifting as the feeling of reconciliation wound itself in, the harmonies twisting around the melody once more, complimenting each other just as lovers do. 

You hadn’t written past that point, intending to take your music into a high crescendo, fondness and trust underlying the notes as you slowed the rhythm, a soft beat finishing off the cycle with a gentle, loving tune. It was some of your best work, you thought, and you were so excited to finish it. You hadn’t shared it with anyone, wanting to to have the complete works and to be able to play it in concert, nothing else would do it justice. You wanted to play it for Jaskier, to sit in the front row with your violin, show him just how much you loved him.

You drifted for what felt like hours, Jaskier’s hands playing with your hair soothing you as you fell into a doze. It was the silence that finally brought you back to awareness, the absence of the songbirds the first warning you got that something had gone wrong. You sat up, frowning at the trees as you looked around for what might have caused the birds to take flight. The bard looked as well, years of travelling with Geralt teaching him what to watch for.

You stood silently, Jaskier rising behind you as your hand went to the dagger you wore at your side, unsheathing the blade before holding it loosely in your hand. Neither of you were fighters, staying as far away from Geralt’s hunts as you could. Jaskier would sometimes get closer, but the Witcher didn’t often allow it, preferring to know that the both of you were safe and he could focus just on the monster and not on protecting the two of you. That didn’t mean you were entirely defenseless; Geralt had spent many hours teaching you and Jaskier the basics of defense, in case you were ever in a situation like this. 

You heard a twig snap behind you, whirling around as you searched for the source of the sound. You felt Jaskier place his back against yours, also looking for any indication of whatever was now hunting you. You felt more than heard something drop from the trees above you, shoving the man behind you out of the way before you dove away yourself, feeling claws rake down your arm as you moved, opening thin lacerations in your skin.

You turned to see a pale human-like thing in front of you, long claws hanging from its fingertips as it stalked towards you. You could see its ribs, the bones outlined by the translucent skin that clung to its figure. As you backed away, you searched your mind for what monster this was, trying to remember the sketches Geralt had shown you. You gasped silently as the name came to you. This was the creature the Witcher had gone to hunt, the Alp. What had happened to him, that it had managed to find you?

The thoughts were pushed from your head as the thing slashed at you, barely managing to dodge as you spun out the way, feeling claws grasp at your tunic. As you turned back to face it, you could see Jaskier slowly moving behind it, his own dagger gripped tightly in his hand. Desperate to keep its attention as he moved into position, you lifted your blade, tightening your fingers before you darted forward, stabbing with the blade before ducking under an arm.

You backed away, trying to keep the Alp distracted but also trying to stay out of striking distance. You were fairly successful until you tripped on a root, falling backwards as your hands went out to catch you. You closed your eyes, waiting for the strike that was sure to come. You heard a shout, eyes flying back open at the lack of impact to see Jaskier waving his dagger at the monster, terror clear on his face as it advanced towards him.

As you stood, you saw his eyes flicker towards you, a brief flash of relief passing over his expression as he saw you standing before he refocused on the Alp, yelping when it swiped at him, claws managing to catch the fabric of his doublet, tearing through it as easily as a hot knife through butter. You saw red, a haze of rage settling over you at the sound of your lover’s fear. You ran forward before jumping, sinking your dagger into the creature’s shoulder with a yell. You couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ , let it hurt Jaskier.

The creature shrieked as your silver blade pierced its skin, whirling to dislodge you. Your body went flying, breath leaving you in a rush as you hit a tree, sliding down the trunk to land in a heap at the base. The Alp was on you before you could regain your bearings, claws tearing through your clothes and into your skin as a cry burst from your lips.

“Y/N!” You distantly heard, the monster suddenly gone from in front of you, replaced by a concerned looking Jaskier. You groaned as his hands clamped down on your shoulder, feeling the blood slide down your skin as it soaked the cloth.

“Come on, we have to go while it's distracted.” With the bard’s help, you stood, shakily leaning against him. A groan left your lips as you took a step, the pain flaring at the movement. You looked over to see the monster writhing on the ground as it clawed at its eyes, a shimmering powder on it’s skin. 

“Silver powder, it’s my last resort.” Jaskier had followed your gaze to the monster, a wry grin on his face, which was quickly replaced by concern as you collapsed slightly before catching yourself. He slung your uninjured arm over his shoulder, trying to support as much of your weight as possible.

You were in agony, it felt like there were red hot knives digging into your skin, poking and prodding to get further and further under your skin. You could feel yourself getting weaker as blood rushed forth, slowly soaking the sleeve of the dress you had chosen. You felt a pang of sadness at that, this was one of your favourite gowns, Jaskier had always mentioned how much he loved that colour on you.

You don’t know what alerted you to the movement behind you, as lost as you were in the pain. You turned your head slightly to see a white wraithlike creature bearing down on you, claws raised to slash. Too weak to get a warning out, you let your arm drop from your lover’s shoulder before staggering to the side, legs threatening to collapse. Sensing the weaker prey, the Alp followed you, arm coming down to rake down your chest and abdomen. A scream tore its way from your lips, mixing with Jaskier’s cry to form a discordant sound, the harsh notes ringing in your ears.

As you fell to the ground, you distantly observed the flash of a sword as it rose and fell, the Alp’s head falling with it. A silver hair framed the face that appeared in your vision, golden eyes filled with concern before it was replaced by a blue-eyed one. You smiled up at Jaskier, coughing slightly as the pain made itself apparent. You felt something run down your chin, though you didn’t have the strength to reach up and wipe it away. You felt yourself being pulled upwards, body propped into a half-seated position as the bard held you in his arms, back against his shoulder.

A hand appeared in your vision, pressure building on your chest. You struggled to move your head, managing to look down to see cloth pressed against your abdomen, quickly staining with your blood. You let your head fall backwards, gasping for breath as you choked, spitting the liquid in your mouth out as you fought for air. Jaskier’s face was full of agony, tears running down his cheek as he spoke, the words slowly filtering through the haze of exhaustion that was quickly overcoming you.

“-awake, please Y/N, you have to hold on - to get Roach - need to get you to a healer-” you could hear the agony in his voice as he begged you, pleaded with you to stay with him. You hated to hear his beautiful voice break, frowning as he choked on a sob. Your partner should never sound like this, should never have the hurt that was on his face. You wanted to console him, fighting to move any of your limbs in order to do so. You fought against the heaviness, wanting to tell Jaskier that you were okay.

Using every ounce of willpower you had left in you, you raised your hand to cup his cheek, seeing the red fingerprints you left on his skin. You attempted a smile, trying to look reassuring as you felt more liquid slide down your skin, coughing to try to clear your airway. “I’ve run out of words, my song is done. Continue to sing, my love, to tell your stories. Remember me that way.”

Exhausted, you let your hand fall away, eyes closing as you heard Jaskier sob, his body shaking against you as he clutched at you, begging you to “stay awake, please, open your eyes, you can’t go, I love you, _I need you_ -”

**~*~*~*~**

Geralt returned with Roach, having run to find her and the healing supplies in his pack. As he entered the clearing, he froze at the sight of Jaskier clutching your body to him, his entire frame shaking with the force of his sobs. Moving towards his friend, he bowed his head and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, trying to support him through this time, a single tear running down his cheek.

The bard continued to plead with you, beg you to wake up, to come back to you, but you remained limp. You lay motionless in his arms, face serene in death as you left behind broken hearts and an unfinished song.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! Come yell at me on tumblr @whitewolfandthefox


End file.
